Linda Obispo
Linda Obispo, also known as "Linda Chica Fantasma" and commonly as "Linda Fantasma", is a ghost girl and the deuteragonist of Linda Chica Fantasma. Apperance Linda has the appearance of a young girl with shoulder length dark brown and black hair, pale skin and brown eyes.She mostly wears different kinds of Mexican clothing. When she was first introduced, she wore a tattered white dress with a bow and black Mary-Jane like shoes. When she was alive, her eyes were teal.In Linda Chica Fantasma(short),Linda is now wearing her new dress that Mariale gave her.At home or outside,Linda wears a white dress complemented by white socks and black mary janes. Personality Linda is very kind just like her late mother, but also quite timid due to her stepmother's cruel treatment greatly breaking both her and Bonita's heart.Linda is shown to play the guitar and singing since childhood.Linda is cute, sweet, kind, smart, awesome, beautiful, and somehow like her late mother. Bonita have family/sibling issues slightly similar to hers.Cameron felt bad and sorry for her that she lost her father, the only family and friend she had by heart (until She went to the spirit world) and that Melinda ruined most of her life.Despite claiming to be over 1200 years old, she has the mentality of an naive child. History Linda was originally a beloved daughter of a wealthy yet abusive step-family.When Linda tried to win the beauty pageant,but she is tricked by Melinda's friends,Azúcar and Picante into drinking alcohol,but Linda died from a heart attack during a pageant when Melinda's friends makes her binge on alcohol.However,her soul goes the spirit world. Trivia * Linda's clothes are inspired by the Mexican Fashion. * Linda's appearance is based on Jorge R. Gutierrez's wife,Sandra Equihua. * Linda is a musical prodigy. *Linda was taught how to play the mexican ukulele when she was only a ghost toddler, as shown in the Extended Intro. *Linda finds out that Melinda's worse than the pageant twins! Linda was shocked and appalled by that Melinda had their stepmother to kick her out of the house.Melinda is an ugly, stupid, disgusting, heartless, soulless, vile, and unattractive witch and a disgrace/insult to the cast. Melinda and the mother hated Linda's father as much as they hated Linda and her mother. *Linda have a thing for stuffed animals, since she love animals. *In How the Suroeste Was Fun,Linda never said the S word before.However, one of Linda's new friends,Maddie Maing said that the popular girl in town Elizabeth"Liza"Suroeste. *In Ghostiquette,Linda learns that ghosts possses humans,but Linda accidentally possses a cute mexican baby girl named Abril which causes her brain to fall out of her head and Cameron and Linda helps Abril get her body back. *Her male version of Lindo Lopez from Lindo Chico Fantasmo(tv series). *In the mexican zoot suit musical episode,Linda wears a mexican zoot suit,but when she was bitten by a zoot suit ghost,she has blue skin and light blue eyes. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LCF/Characters Category:Kids Category:Ghosts